Telepathy
Telepathy '''is the power to '''mentally receive and/or transmit information. User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Uses * Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. ** Visual Mind Reading: The ability to see the thoughts of others. * Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. * Empathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of others. ** Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. * Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. * Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. * Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. * Emotion Manipulation: The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. * Knowledge Projection: The ability to project knowledge into another mind. ** Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to teach languages telepathically. * Knowledge Replication: The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. * Memory Reading: The ability to read the target's memories. * Mental Hallucination: The ability to cause mental hallucinations. * Mental Inducement: The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. * Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. * Mind Image: The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. * Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. * Mind Melding: The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. * Mind Walking: The ability to enter the mind of another. * Omnilingualism: The ability to intuitively understand all languages. ** Telepathic Translation: The ability to translate all languages. * Psionic Inundation: The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. ** Neurocognitive Deficit: The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. ** Telepathic Static: The ability to project telepathic static. * Psychic Inhibitors: The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit the target's capabilities. * Psychic Navigation: The ability to create a mental map of the area. * Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. * Psychic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. * Psychic Torture: The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. * Pushing: The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. * Sensory Scrying: The ability to perceive through the senses of other beings. * Speaking Inducement: The ability to make others say whatever one wants. * Telepathic Hijacking: The ability to hijack telepathic communication. * Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to project language information to others to communicate. * Telepathic Prediction: The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. * Telepathic Relay: The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. * Thought Manifestation: The ability to make one's thoughts visible to all. * Thought Manipulation: The ability to control the thoughts of others. * Consciousness Transferal: The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. * Darkside View: '''The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. * '''Lightside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. * Memory Manipulation: The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. * Mental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. * Mind Exchange: The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. * Possession: The ability to inhabit the body of a living being. * Projective Omnilingualism: The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. * Psychic Energy Manipulation: The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. ** Psychic Constructs: The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. * Psychic Wave Manipulation: The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. * Psychosomatic Illusion: The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. * Remote Telepathy: The ability to use telepathy from a long range. * Subconscious Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the subconscious. * Telepathic Surgery: The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. * Cosmic Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once. * Mental Projection: The ability to project thoughts into reality. * Mindscape Transportation: The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. * Panempathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of billions or more subjects at once. * Mindscape Materialization: The ability to will ones thoughts and their inner world into reality. * Omnipathy: The ability to read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions. * Unimind: The ability be connected with all things and their essences. * Animal Telepathy * Electrical Telepathy * Technological Telepathy * Telepathic Dream Creation * Telepathic Force Manipulation * Temporal Telepathy Users Doctor X (X-Men Series) Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa) Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Category:Powers and Abilities